1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a healthcare device configured to measure bio information and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments in medical science and the increase in life expectancy of people, interest in health care and medical devices has rapidly increased. Accordingly, an amount of various medical devices for use in hospitals, inspection agencies, medical offices, and the like, has grown. For example, medium-sized medical devices such as those installed in government agencies, small-sized medical devices, personal mobile healthcare devices, and the like, have been proposed.
Because the size of the healthcare devices has been reduced, it is easier for a user to carry or wear them. However, user's bio information can typically only be properly acquired using such devices when the user maintains a certain position according to types of bio information to be acquired.